laconicscpfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP Foundation
THE SCP FOUNDATION is a world-wide system of containment facilities hosted by thousands of the world's most skilled scientists and secret agents, acting as an omniscient and extremely enigmatic Men-In-Black agency well hidden from the public eye. The Foundation uses its facilities to SECURE, CONTAIN, and PROTECT. To secure, the Foundation uses its omniscience to monitor the world and sniff out any anomalies, whether they be in the forms of entities, artifacts, or phenomenons. To contain, the Foundation sends a squad of elite soldiers under the military division Mobile Task Force to safely contain the anomalies through any technical or scientific means necessary. This system of containment is codenamed the Secure Containment Procedures. Finally, to protect, the Foundation keeps these anomalies safely contained from the outside world just in case said anomaly is potentially dangerous. These anomalies are codenamed as SCPs. The Foundation acts as a necessary evil, forced to commit horrific actions in order to protect the world of SCPs. Departments Ambiguous canon The Foundation is composed of personnel who dedicate their lives and skills, whether it be physical and/or mental, to the containment of SCPs. These personnel are split into several different departments depending on their skills, including: Administrative The highest ranking personnel, codenamed the O5 council, who meticulously discuss and decide major decisions of the Foundation. Composed of extremely important administrators. Department of External Affairs The DEA is responsible for keeping the Foundation's existence secret from public, whether it be covering up SCP-related events or planting disinformation. Composed of PR agents. Engineering and Technical Service Department The department responsible for the technical aspects of a Foundation facility, whether it be designing, constructing, repairing, or destroying. Composed of technical engineers. Ethnics Committee An often ridiculed but important council that decides what's going too far in terms of the Foundation's morality, reviewing experiments and seeing if its unnecessarily cruel to Class-Ds or resources. Composed of independent agents. Intelligence Agency A department responsible for monitoring the Earth, finding uncontained SCPs, and tracking/gathering intelligence about them before having other departments finish the job. Composed of agents. Internal Security The Foundation's secretive police force that even most Foundation personnel are ignorant of, as they're made to secretly monitor the interior of the Foundation and sniff out any traitors, spies, or security risks. Composed of police-like agents. Logistics The agency that provides and ships resources to the Foundation's facilities. Composed of shipment agents. Manufacturing The agency that creates said resources. Composed of manufacturers. Medical The division that provides personnel with medical treatment when they are injured on the job. Composed of doctors and medics. Mobile Task Force The Foundation's personal army, made up of elite soldiers who contain SCPs and are called in to re-establish harmony in containment breaches. Composed of veteran military-men. Scientific The Foundation's main department, consisting of extremely intelligent and respected scientists who conduct experiments involving SCPs, research and document the information, and use the information to keep them contained. Composed of scientists. Security The Foundation's non-secretive police force, that patrols all facilities and maintains order when disharmony occurs. Composed of police officers, riot officers, or military-men. Facilities Category:Organizations